Valkyrie/Main
"Valhalla: our reward for dying in battle. But what of those who die elsewhere? The Valkyries - a warrior order who have made a deal with the gods. Each one can earn glory for our fallen dead. In time, they can win a place for the deserving. But they alone decide for whom they fight. Masters of the spear and the shield, scouts, trackers, and perhaps your only hope for salvation." Valkyries are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Valkyries have made a deal with the gods. They will fight and earn glory so that those who can’t will be counted in the halls of Valhalla. They are scouts and trackers who use their spears and shields to deadly effect. They are chosen by the gods—pray that you never encounter one on the battlefield.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/valkyrie.aspx Armor The Valkyrie wear mostly leather armor with some metal plates. On their bulky shoulder plates are fur linings that provide warmth in the harsh weather of Valkenheim. Their helmet has a full face plate and ram horns. The skulls of rams are attached to their gauntlets. Weapon Spear and Shield - The Spear is a simple weapon: a sharpened metal point at the end of a long wooden hilt. The shield is small and only gives so much protection. But put them in the hands of a Valkyrie and they are a deadly combination. The long shaft gives the Valkyrie reach, while the shield offers what defense they need. An attack can come from either and an enemy can find themselves on their back if they are too slow. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Valkyries were female spirits who chose who lived or died in battle. They brought half the souls of the slain to Valhalla and the other half to Fólkvangr. *The title "Valkyrie" means 'chooser of the slain'. *The Valkyrie, together with Raider, was not able to go without an Ornament prior to Season 12. This may have been done to reinforce the idea that Vikings wore horns on their helmet, although this does not explain why Warlord, another helmeted Viking Hero, didn't have this restriction. *While the game lists Valkyrie as a hard character, the website lists her as a medium. This is possibly due to the Valkyrie being listed as medium during testing, changed for the final game, and the website has yet to be updated. *Although Valkyrie possesses an ability in her moveset called "Dodge Block," it is effectively a Deflect as it functions almost like one. **It is likely not called a Deflect as Valkyrie possesses a Static Guard compared to the Assassin's Reflex Guard, on top of the Dodge Block possessing Superior Block property in contrast to the Deflect which does not reflect Light Attacks (akin to blocking when Exhausted). *The "Val the Impaler" Execution is a reference to Vlad the Impaler. *The "Get to the Chopper!" Execution refers to a line said during the first film of the Predator series. Quotes *'Icelandic': "ÉG DREP ÞIG!" – English: "I'll kill you!" **Leg Sweep *'Icelandic': "Dauðastund!" - English: "Time to die!" or "(This is your) Moment of death!" **Shield charge or Shield Tackle *'Icelandic': "Þú ert minn!" – English: "You're mine!" **No Touching Execution *'Icelandic': "Þinn tími er runninn upp!" – English: "Your time has run out!" **Shield Grab Execution *'Icelandic': "Hér bíður þín bara dauðinn!" – English: "Only death awaits you here!" **Through and Through Execution